


Under my skin

by Morositas



Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morositas/pseuds/Morositas
Summary: This is a Collection of Drabbles about Dennis/Kevin.





	1. I. - Dennis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dennis tries not to show any sign of pain for Kevin.

He’s in front of the mirror where he observes his reflection on the glass surface split into several fragments, creating other copies of himself next to each other. It’s broken as much as him.

He leans on the sink, his torso is nude, he bandages the _wound_.

 _Dennis can perceive Kevin in the distance: he can soothe the pain_.

“I’m fine” Dennis reassures Kevin right away, “you shouldn’t worry about me” he whispers to him, but he _forces_ himself not to show any sign of sufferance.

He’s going to take care of his body. He’ll heal for him.

“Rest” he says to him, knowing that he needs it.


	2. II. - Dennis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dennis protects Kevin.

He runs up the stairs, he burrows under the bed and he covers his mouth, trying to remain silent despite being so afraid of the pain of any kind that can be done to him. He doesn't want to suffer anymore.

"Kevin" Dennis's voice speaks to Kevin to reassure him, " _don't cry anymore, I'm here, don't cry anymore_ " he says to him, but those words waver away as if they're broken by the _terror_ that dwells inside him too.

Dennis takes Kevin from the light to the dark to _protect_ him, but he's about to live another nightmare again. Dennis does it for Kevin.


	3. III. Dennis and Kevin

Kevin is somewhere far away from Dennis.  
He’s too far from him. In another space, in another universe, in another world.  
Dennis and Kevin are very distant from each other; Dennis and Kevin are too distant from each other.  
They would like to find a way to get closer, but it’s so difficult in their case.  
It's almost like being always divided by a barrier that can't be seen, felt or heard, but it still exists among them.  
There are times when they can feel each other, but it’s not enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
